A Lovers Bow
by Consumer Product
Summary: What happens when a young Amazon Rogue wants love but realizes all she needs to do to save it?
1. The Young Rogue

I make this crap up as I go. I don't even know how. But I do.

This story is dedicated to the bored gamers out there. Because when you just can't bring yourself to play and you come to read, read this and think of your fellow gamers. Enjoy diablo fans.

(Expansion, I guess)

Eliza made her way from the Rogue Encampment where she had been sleeping for the last five hours. She didn't generally sleep that long, but she had spent the last two days awake looking for the Underground Passage.

Eliza was a tall Amazonian woman who came across the title of Rogue. She had dark red hair that was pulled up into a tight bun, that was, most of the time, covered in a bone helm. She wore the best armor she could get this side of the Pandemonium Fortress. Her level was a low seventeen, but she was able to make a trip with some followers who were on their way up there. Ever since, she had been doing some cleansing of the Camp for Akara. She knew they needed much help still. And she preferred the easy targets.

Eliza had made friends, at an early level, with a woman who passed through the camp several times names Natalya. She was a high leveled Assassin who Eliza marveled over constantly. Her traps and her many skills helped Eliza when she needed it. But for now, She focused on some work in the Tamoe Highlands.

As Eliza walked on, she cam across many shaman. Slaying them, one by one, when she felt lightheaded, she took her potions, and then continued on her way.

Eliza was equipped with one of the best bows she had ever seen. It was nothing too special. Only one socket, in which nestled a small flawed diamond. She was always searching for something better, but she never could find it. So she continued on with what she had.

Hey R&R. This is turning out nicely, I think.


	2. The Barbarian

As the day grew darker, the rain started pouring. After a long desperation of battle between a shaman village, Eliza decided to take up in one of their tents for the night. As she tucked into the corner, sitting back, placing her bow in her lap, a gust of light appeared through the emergency portal she had made. All of a sudden, Eliza's eyes fell upon a pair of feet that were waling about. She had come to the conclusion that someone had entered her world. So she stood from her tent to explore his intentions.

At once, as she came out, Eliza felt her body be pulled from her stance. The visitor had apparently thought she was a villain, and almost executed her.

"Wait!" She hollered as he realized who she was.

"Oh. My mistake, Rogue. I thought you were a shaman." He replied as he dropped her to the ground. Eliza stood and turned only to see a muscular Barbarian standing before her. Still mad he had jumped to the conclusions, but understanding where he came from, seeing as how the world was under attack and everyone was on edge, she stood and brushed herself off.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" She asked as she readied her bow, now sure of this mans skill but ready to fight all the same.

"My name is Larzuk. I came from the town of Harrogath. I was just exploring this area when I came across your portal, thought I could help. " Said the large man. Eliza noticed he wore magnificent armor. All silver and not a piece of his flesh was visible.

"Sigons Armor? Is that what you wear?" She asked hesitantly. She had never seen the whole set together before. It astounded her to no end.

"Yes. I had just received it at my shop. You see, I'm the local blacksmith in my town. And I like testing the armor." Larzuk chuckled very lightly to himself. "I know it might seem weird. But there's not much else to do."

"Very well." Eliza muttered. "I am resting for the night. Join me if you would like, Barbarian." She replied coyly.

Although she had just met him, Eliza had good thoughts about Larzuk. He seemed kind hearted. But she would see where the night took her and how trusting of a friend he would turn out to be.


	3. Natalya's Warning

Over the next few days, Eliza fought strongly next to Larzuk. She soon learned that he exceeded her level a fair amount. With him being a level thirty-five, and her eighteen, he saw it fit that she ventured outside of her normal battle and join him in the deserts. With his help, of course, she was more skillful and stronger by their third day together.

One night, as the moon hung low over Lut Golein, Eliza sat behind the palace, gazing at the stars. Larzuk had mentioned he had business to take care of in Harrogath and would be back the next morning, so Eliza was alone tonight.

"Eliiizaa?" Came the voice of Natalya on the main road of the town. Once she heard it, Eliza stood and began toward the noise. Once she saw her friend, she approached happily.

"Hello, Natalya. How are you?" Eliza asked the girl.

"Eliza where have you been? I've searched the Rogue Encampment and Akara told me you moved on. What's happening?"

"The most wonderful thing has happened. I have met a Barbarian. He's helped me through my journey towards Harrogath, the town he has from. I have already surpassed level twenty. I'm now level twenty-six, isn't it wonderful?" Eliza was exstatic. She had never been so productive in her life. She was happy. And she was strong. She had become the warrior she had always wanted to be.

"Eliza, do you love him?" Natalya asked.

"I can not be too sure. But I might be falling in love. Isn't it wonderful?"

"No. This is bad. If Baal knows you have something as love, he will see to it your life is destroyed. You have known this. I have taught you to think strongly…"

"No!" Eliza interrupted. "All you have taught me is to be a single-minded warrior. I am so much more than that now. I love him and Baal can do nothing to stop it. Nothing, Natalya!" And with that, Natalya knew her young student had drifted into a nightmare. She might not have recognized it yet, but trouble was bound to erupt. Natalya saw the pain that was bound to be unleashed, and she could only hope for the best in her young friend.


	4. The Battle

The next morning, Eliza rose from under a tent in Lut Golein that Deckard Cain let her sleep under. Grabbing her bow and helm, she stood to prepare herself for her journey to the Canyon of the Magi to meet Larzuk again.

"Thank you for the tent, Cain. I will see you at my next destination."

Cain was no fool. He had seen so much happen in his life, he knew prophesies to charms, and knew destinies of the darkest souls. "My child," He started, as the girl stopped to listen. She never stopped to listen before. Her relationship with Cain had been a simple use of getting to where she needed to go, and nothing more. But there was a tone in his voice that she could not ignore.

"A dark force waits for you. Be careful with your choices." He said, turning from her, hoping she understood. Eliza thought nothing of it. She made her way to the Way Point, and was in the Canyon in no time.

Before long, Eliza had fought off most of the demons in the area. She turned to head back to town to pick up a few more supplies before continuing, and here eyes met with Larzuks, who had just arrived.

"You're here. I knew you'd be here." She said excitedly. She felt the most happiness she had in a long time. And all because of him.

"Of course. I told you I would. Now let's go get Tal Rasha."

---

About an hour later, Eliza and Larzuk were venturing through the halls of the tomb. They came to the end of the tunnel where they battled the last of the demons before it came to the darkest one Eliza had ever faced.

"You'll be fine" Larzuk said, noticing Eliza's look was a frightened one.

As the two prepared to enter, stalking up on potions and setting their proper skills, Eliza heard a low voice call to her.

"Eliza. You won't get away with this. He…will…lose…everything."

"Did you hear that?" Eliza asked frantically.

"Hear what?" Larzuk asked before becoming too impatient. "Come one. It's time." And with that, Larzuk was in the tunnel and ready for battle. Eliza followed behind still curious about the voice.

Once she entered the tunnel, Larzuk stood sward to flesh with the tall beast. Having no legs didn't help his pace low down. He quickly shuffled through the carcasses and after the Barbarian who ran around trying to lead him away from the girl.

Time after time, Larzuk lost ability and was struck down by the beast. Eliza kept fighting, too, but neither of them was to prevail. Laying to the outside of the town portal, in Lut Golien, Larzuk spoke finally.

"I'm sorry, Eliza. I can not do it. He is too strong…" Larzuk said, weaker than ever.

"I understand. But…Lets try it one more time. I have a few more skill points I was saving up. I'll put it into my bow class and we should be fine. Come."

Eliza had mustered up enough courage to take the demand. She put 5 points of skill into her powers of poison strike. They entered at the same time, and within the moment, Tal Rasha had been beaten by the two. Eliza had been transformed from a meek warrior who would only fight where it was safe. She had turned into a warrior for her lord. And her powers were stronger than they ever had been.

Bending into the blood where the demon had been slain, Larzuk picked up a bow that was a higher class than he had ever seen. Standing with it in hand, He walked to the girl and handed it to her.

"The bow of Faith. For the most faithful Amazon I have met. For you."

Reaching out for the gift, Eliza slowly took the bow into her arms and gazed into its heavy wooden stalk and its tight silver rope. Smiling, she ran into the arms of the Barbarian.

As the two made their way from the portal and to the ports of town, they promised their love to each other, and they found that their love could just be the one thing that could stop the war on the towns forever.

R&R it up, Mon!

Peas


End file.
